Rigidly mounted panels and billboards for displaying advertising materials are known. Such panels and billboards are available in a variety of sizes of sizes and shapes.
Other less rigidly mounted panels are also known. For example, at least one prior art device teaches of a rigid vehicular warning sign coupled to an upright intermediate rod. The intermediate rod is coupled to and rotates around a support mast. The intermediate rod is supported from a top and intermediate portion of the mast.
Another reference teaches of the use of a board supported between upper and lower cross-members. A set of coil springs are used to couple top and bottom opposing corners of the board to the cross-members.
Another reference teaches of flexible pouches displayed between two support members. The pouches are supported along an upper and lower edge at a central location. The upper support is made up of a swivel structure. The lower support is made up of a pair of closely adjacent springs.
Other references teach of rotatable tubes disposed over flagpoles and used to support a flag. The tube is moved along the pole by a supporting washer and rope. The rotatable tube allows the tube/flag combination to rotate freely around the pole allowing the flag to remain in an unfurled state.
Still further references teach of a support tube forming an oblique angle and supporting a flag on two sides. The support tube is shown as having an upright portion which engages and rotates around a shaft assembly.
While the references may be effective in certain applications, none of the references have been designed for severe wind conditions. Accordingly, a need exists for a system for displaying advertising materials which is designed for the extreme mechanical stresses associated with high winds.